Heaven Knows
by jackfrostbeliever
Summary: She gave him a sandwich a few hours ago, and now they were giving each other googly eyes. Meet Sophia Bradley. It was in her nature to be kind and generous. Her grandmother had always said the angels would reward her one day. I get the feeling that this was not what she meant would happen. Join Sophia as she tries adjusting to life with an ex-angel.
1. Who the Hell is April?

Sophia's day officially began with making a peanut-butter and banana sandwich. She had been awake for hours prior, but only at around five in the evening did she actually get moving. It very nearly started with gnawing hunger until she discovered a small, somewhat grimy jar of peanut-butter in the back of a forgotten cupboard above the fridge. The green lid was resistant to her strenuous twisting at the start, but in the end she was triumphant. She was rewarded with a nearly empty jar, with barely enough peanutty goodness for one sandwich. Luckily, she was going out to buy groceries as soon as she finished making her sandwich. She pulled a butter knife from her utensil drawer and dunked it in the jar. She scraped up the remnants of the peanut-butter, managing to cover the tips of her fingers in it. After an exasperated sigh, she spread the peanut-butter on the thick slices of homemade bread.

Placing the sliced banana on the bread in neat rows, Sophia smiled to herself. She was fostering another child soon; hence the urgent need to buy groceries. The last thing Sophia wanted was the city coming to inspect when she hardly had any food. She was pretty much down to a loaf and a half of homemade bread, three bananas, two apples, a can of beans, and Kraft Dinner. She had received her pay check that morning in the mail, and she had full intentions of putting her hard earned dollars to use. After all, working at a bakery hardly made her a millionaire. She was now grateful to her short-lived culinary school days for teaching her how to get by on a tight budget.

After wrapping her sandwich in a piece of plastic wrap, Sophia rinsed her knife and placed it in the sink. She had to do dishes when she came back as well. Most of her cups, plates, and utensils sat in the base of her sink. She still had plenty of bowls however. She never understood why she had so many bowls compared to the rest of her dishes. Sophia grabbed her hairbrush from the top of the fridge and ran it through her shoulder-length ebony hair. A few strands fell out, which is only to be expected. She brushed her choppy bangs from her weary brown eyes. Then, she grabbed her navy blue cardigan from the back of the dining chair, her black purse from the floor next to the chair, and slid her grey ballet flats on. They went well with the cardigan, white tank-top, and blue jeans she already wore. She picked up her sandwich from the counter, flicked off the kitchen light, and opened the white door of her apartment. She left her car keys behind. It was finally a nice enough day for her to feel like walking to the store and back.

On her way out the back door of her apartment building, Sophia caught sight of a man rummaging through a garbage can. She stopped for a minute and just stared. He wasn't the typical dirty-bearded, weathered old man that you'd normally see doing that kind of thing. He appeared to be Sophia's age, with a tan complexion, messy brown hair, and a denim jacket that appeared to be a bit too big on him. She couldn't help but feel sorry. He must have been truly desperate if he was poking through the trash cans. Sophia was about to continue to the store when the man caught her gaze. His face morphed into a look of guilt.

"I'm…" said the man. He had a gruff voice, but his tone was soft. In that one word was guilt that matched the very same kind on his face. "I'm not stealing."

"No, you sure aren't," said Sophia, giving him a reassuring smile. "No one's gonna miss that stuff. Besides, you need it more than that trash can does."

"It's almost cruel," said the man, looking down at the mess of vegetables and paper towels on the top of the heap, "How much food is wasted when so many are hungry."

"Here," said Sophia, reaching into her purse. Her hand closed around the vary sandwich that would've eased her hunger pains until she could make supper. She had a feeling this man likely wasn't going to get much food other than trash. She extended the package towards the man. "Peanut-butter and banana. You need this more than I do."

"No," said the man, only giving the thing a quick glance. "I can't take your food."

"Well, it's a good thing you aren't taking it then," said Sophia. She gave a light laugh and took a step forward, the sandwich still extended towards him. "I'm giving it to you."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you," said the man. His hand closed around the package, a smile coming to his face. Sophia smiled in return. He didn't look half bad, she'd concluded. He looked better with a smile. The man gave the sandwich an appraising look. He glanced up at Sophia. "Is that homemade bread?"

"Yeah, I can't stand the store-bought stuff. I make my own, usually. Sometimes I pick some up at the bakery, when my shift's over," said Sophia. She glanced down at her watch. "I hope you enjoy the sandwich. Maybe I'll see you around."

The man smiled again, giving a little wave. Sophia turned and walked off. She gave a quick glance over her shoulder. He was sitting on the back step of the apartment building, unwrapping his meal. Sophia smirked. She had used the last of her peanut-butter on a homeless man. All in all, an honourable cause. She could go buy food at any time. He didn't have the same option.

After roving the aisles of the nearby grocery store, Sophia picked up about six bags worth of groceries including the ingredients necessary to make apple crumble. If she saw the homeless man again, she'd bring some to him. She had a feeling he'd want some. After peeking outside at the sky, she regretted not taking her beat up green mini-van. The sky had darkened considerably, with the black rain clouds blotting out the light of the sunset. The rods were slick with rain, and puddles dotted the landscape for as far as she could see. She had no umbrella, and even if she did, both of her hands were full. She groaned, a pained look on her face. After taking a deep breath, Sophia braced herself and exited through the automatic doors. The cold, wet rain sent shivers through her spine almost instantly. Luckily, she only lived a few streets away.

By the time Sophia reached the back door of her apartment building, she was soaked and her arms were tired. Her first thought when the red brick came into view was, "How am I gonna open the door?" Her immediate thought after that was, "That poor man." Sure enough, cowering under the small, tattered canopy over the back door was the same man from earlier. He was drenched as well. Maybe he'd been in the area and the canopy was the closest source of shelter. Sophia wasn't sure; all she knew was that she felt a sudden bout of sympathy. Pursing her lips, she headed for the door. The man smiled when he saw her.

"Hello again," said the man, giving a slight nod. Sophia returned his smile. The man noticed her struggle to open the door, and reached out to take some of them. "Here, let me return your kindness."

"Thank you," said Sophia, handing him three of the bags. She reached into her purse and pulled out her keys. After unlocking the door, she pulled it open. "Come on in, I could use your help bringing them up, too. No elevator, only stairs."

After a short climb to the second floor, Sophia unlocked her apartment door and pushed it open, giving a wide enough entrance for herself and the bags. She and the man placed the bags on the kitchen table. After a curt smile and a nod, the man turned to leave.

"Hold on a minute, what's the hurry?" asked Sophia. The man turned to face her, a look of confusion playing across his features. Sophia walked around the man, closing the door. In that odd moment, she saw that his eyes were blue, a color she rather enjoyed. "As long as you aren't going to murder me or try to rob me, I see no reason why you shouldn't stay here. It's just one night, after all. It's only gonna get worse out there, I don't want you to have to sleep in that."

"Again, thank you," said the man. Sophia turned the deadbolt and then refocused her attention on the damp plastic bags on the table. She began unpacking the bags. So did the man. "It's just occurred to me I don't know your name."

"Sophia Bradley," said Sophia, putting the cool carton of milk in the fridge. "And your name?"

"Castiel," said the man, putting a can of soup in the fridge. Sophia laughed and removed the can from the fridge. She relocated it to the appropriate cupboard.

"One name, huh?" asked Sophia, putting the container of vanilla ice cream in the freezer.

"Like God," said Castiel, following her example and putting the cans in the right cupboard.

"Or Cher," said Sophia. She was surprised that there was no laughter or agreement from Castiel. He looked sort of confused. "Why don't you hang up your coat? I could wash it later."

Castiel complied. After a moment, Sophia turned from the table, a can of vegetable soup in her hand. When she saw his right arm, just below the shoulder, she gasped. The can fell from her hand, landing noisily on the faux hardwood floor. His sleeve was soaked in red, and he didn't even seem that concerned about it. He was, however, concerned about the fact that she'd dropped the can.

"Um… Are you alright?" asked Sophia. She stooped to retrieve the can, getting only confusion from Castiel. "It's just… Your shirt. The sleeve is bloody."

"Oh, it's nothing," said Castiel, glancing down at the spot before reaching for a package of chicken. Sophia snatched it before he could, placing it on the counter behind her. "It's fine. A man cut me yesterday."

"And you didn't go to a hospital?" asked Sophia, crossing her arms. "What happened to the guy who cut you?"

"I stabbed him," said Castiel. Sophia's jaw dropped slightly. "And he exploded."

"Uh… yeah…" said Sophia. Perhaps he meant something else when he said exploded. She uncrossed her arms. "Never took you for a knife fighter, but I've been wrong before. You, shirt, off."

"Why?" asked Castiel. Sophia rolled her eyes and pulled a first-aid kit from the cupboard above the fridge.

"So I can fix that up. You don't want it to get infected, do you? You could lose your arm that way," said Sophia. She snapped and pointed towards the living room. "This way. And if you're gonna be so shy about it, you can keep the other sleeve on. I just need to be able to get to the cut."

Castiel began unbuttoning his grubby white shirt. When he sat on the sofa at last, his right arm and half of his torso exposed. Sophia sat next to him and investigated the severity of the cut. With a slight touch, one that elicited a sharp intake of air from Castiel, she concluded that it was deep enough to need stitches. She normally would have driven him to the hospital to get them done, but she figured if he hadn't wanted to go to the hospital yesterday while he was bleeding, he likely wouldn't want to today either. Sophia pulled on the scuffed black zipper, opening her handy dandy first-aid kit. Inside was a bottle of painkillers, a roll of gauze, a roll of medical tape, a few band-aids, a spool of thread, a small bundle of sewing needles, some cotton balls, a little pair of scissors and a tiny bottle of rubbing alcohol. She removed everything but the medical tape and band-aids.

"Alright, Castiel," said Sophia, plucking one of the needles from the bundle and placing the rest back in the bright red bag. She held up the thin silver needle and looked him in the eyes. "That cut's deep enough to need me to sew it up. If it doesn't get sewn up, then it'll take a very long time to heal, months maybe. It could get infected that way. So, I know we just met a few hours ago, but do you trust me to know what I'm doing?"

"I do. You seem sure," said Castiel with hardly any hesitation. He shifted slightly, giving Sophia better access to the wound. "Do whatever you have to."

Sophia smirked and twisted open the lid of the rubbing alcohol. After tipping some of the contents onto a cotton ball, she began to dab at the cut. Castiel winced. Sophia bit her lip and continued. After disinfecting the cut, she began threading the needle. With a quick snip of the scissors, Sophia exhaled.

"Just before I start jabbing you with a needle, do you wanna talk while I do this? Makes it go by faster, and it draws some of the attention away from the pain," said Sophia. Castiel glanced in her direction briefly before nodding. Sophia positioned the needle just right and pressed it into the bottom half of the cut. This earned another wince from Castiel. "Okay. Um… Do you have any family? Unless you don't want to talk about them."

"No, it's fine," said Castiel, cringing as the needle poked in and out of his injury. "My father went missing a few years back. I thought I could find him, but he didn't want to be found. He could have helped me. As for siblings, I have too many to count, and most of them want to kill me. However, there were two men I considered to be my brothers."

"And where are they? I mean, it looks like you're in a tight spot. You could use their help," said Sophia. This was met only with silence. Sophia cleared her throat. "Okay, I guess I should tell you about my family. My father bailed on my mom when he found out she was pregnant with me, so I know the absent father feeling all to well. My mom did her best, but in the end, she gave me to my grandmother to be raised. That's where I learned to bake and sew and win at bingo."

"Bingo?" asked Castiel, his brows furrowing. "What's bingo?"

"Bingo? You know, the game where you have a card with numbers and someone calls out a number and if you have it, you stamp it?" asked Sophia. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. How could someone not know what bingo was? You could hardly go to school without it being brought up every third week. "Stamping a whole row means you win. You honestly don't know what bingo is?"

"I'm not very knowledgeable in human activities and traditions. I've only been human for a few days," said Castiel. Sophia gave him a confused look. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Was that a metaphor for how long he'd been on the streets? She couldn't tell. She pulled the needle through one last time, sealing the cut. She took the scissors and cut the needle free. After that, she made a knot on the thread and cut the loose thread off. She began unrolling the gauze. "Are you finished?"

"Almost, just gotta wrap it up," said Sophia. Castiel nodded and investigated the stitches, seemingly fascinated. Sophia cut a length of gauze and wrapped it around the cut, tying the ends together. After that, she packed up the first-aid kit, leaving it on the table. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now I'm finished. You're really tense. You gotta relax."

"It's all new to me," said Castiel as Sophia began gently massaging along his collarbone. "Hunger. Cold. This feeling… of being all alone."

"Well, you're not alone tonight," said Sophia. She pursed her lips, and then leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek. She drew back, biting her lip. Now, why had she done that? She was going to scare him away. "I'm sorry, I just…"

Sophia was silenced by the look on his face. It was far from disgust or confusion. It was almost… pleading. Sophia didn't know what was coming over her. She hardly knew this man. She gave him a sandwich a few hours ago, and now they were giving each other googly eyes. It had been a while since she'd been with a man. After her divorce, she didn't really trust herself yet. None of that seemed to matter. Her resolve melted away like butter at the sight of those eyes. She inched her hand past his shoulder and to behind his neck. Without any thoughts to what the repercussions of this might be, Sophia leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He was reluctant at first, almost as though he were unsure. After a moment, he kissed her back in earnest, wrapping his arms around her waist. Somewhere in the back of her head, Sophia registered that he tasted like peanut-butter. She smirked at the realization between kisses. After a minute, she reclined, her shoulder blades pressing into the armrest. Castiel followed her down, adjusting his position to suit hers. Sophia brushed the shirt from Castiel's shoulder, pulling on the fabric until it came off in her fist. She dropped it on the floor. The clink of the buttons gave her a moment of clarity as Castiel's lips moved from her own to the underside of her jaw.

"Hold on, hold on," said Sophia, still breathless from the kisses. Castiel sat up, furrowing his brows. "I just… I don't normally do this. Bring strange men into my apartment and make out with them."

"I'm… strange?" asked Castiel, looking down at the smile that spread itself across Sophia's face. "What?"

"No, I meant strange men as in men I don't know," said Sophia. She ran a hand through her bangs and gave a breathy laugh. "Besides, if I was gonna have sex with you, I would choose a more comfortable spot than the couch."

"Like where?" asked Castiel. Sophia had no idea why she was leading him on like this. She wasn't _really _going to have sex with him. She wasn't… She shuffled enough to cause Castiel to stand. She stood next to him, beckoning for him to follow her. She led him to the doorway of her bedroom, with the walls painted blue and the bed with the aqua blankets. "Is there a difference?"

"Uh, yeah. Jeez you, sound like you've never done this kind of thing before," said Sophia. When her statement was met with silence, she looked up at Castiel. He seemed nervous. Sophia's eyes widened. No way. There was no way a guy his age was still a virgin. "You _have _done this before, haven't you?"

"Uh, not exactly," said Castiel, rubbing the back of his neck. Sophia snorted and burst into peals of laughter. Castiel merely gave her a confused look. "Why does everyone laugh when I say that? Is it really so strange?"

"Uh, yeah. I could understand if you were a teenager or shyer or less attractive, but come on!" exclaimed Sophia, gesturing at all of him. "You're a virgin? That… seems almost… sad."

"Why?" asked Castiel. Sophia shook her head, a sly smile playing on the corners of her mouth. "First Dean, now you. Is it that uncommon?"

"In men your age, yeah," said Sophia. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms. She wouldn't. She had her integrity. What did it matter if he was attractive or a good kisser or a virgin? That didn't mean she was going to take him into the bedroom. She looked up at the doorframe. Well, she had already practically done that… She bit the tip of her finger. Maybe… What would it matter? The worst thing that could happen was she had a disappointing night. But… She sighed. Her conscience had run out of arguments. She grabbed Castiel's wrist and pulled him into her arms. "Well, I guess I'll have to show you the ropes."

"What ropes?" asked Castiel. Sophia laughed, pulling him towards the bed.

* * *

Sophia pulled the sheet tighter around herself. Oh, that was far from disappointing. He wasn't at all bad for a virgin. Only one thing seemed a bit out of place. He wasn't asleep of cuddling her or doing anything really. He was just lying on his back, one hand behind his head, smiling like an idiot. Sophia gave a slight chuckle.

"Don't just lie there," said Sophia, turning her head to look at his smile. "Say something."

"There aren't words," said Castiel. Sophia snorted at how corny those three words sounded. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," said Sophia, not wanting him to feel self-conscious. "So, that was okay?"

"Very much so," said Castiel. He turned so that he was propped up on his elbow, hand supporting his head. "What I did. That was… direct?"

"Very much so," said Sophia, smiling. He smiled in response.

"Good," said Castiel. The two laughed and Castiel flopped himself back down on his back. Sophia turned and scooted closer, resting her head on his chest. She traced the black tattoo on his chest, just below his ribs.

"Castiel, I can't help thinking, you know… All that stuff you said earlier. Blame and guilt," said Sophia. The smile faded from Castiel's features and she wondered if she was heading into dangerous territory. She proceeded, hoping she didn't mess things up. "It seems like you're taking on a heavy load for such a sweet guy."

"Believe me, I've done a lot of foolish, unwise things," said Castiel. He smiled up at the ceiling, almost ironically. "I'm no angel."

"Well, whoever you trust in," said Sophia. Castiel took her hand, caressing her fingers. She gave their hands a quick glance. "Can't they help you?"

"We're not in contact," said Castiel after a moment.

"So, what happens next for you?" asked Sophia, a smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

"More of this, I hope," said Castiel. He pulled her in for a kiss and she moved back. "What?"

"Castiel, you're sweet and all, but you already got some," said Sophia, laughing at his expression. "Maybe next time. For now, I need to get a bit of sleep."

"Sweet dreams, then," said Castiel. Sophia pressed a kiss to Castiel's forehead then turned to face the wall. Castiel wrapped an arm around her, and whispered to her. "Thank you. For everything."


	2. So That's April

In the morning, Sophia was the first to wake. Castiel was sound asleep, arm flung over his eyes and his bare chest rising and falling with every breath. Sophia wormed her way out of the blankets, trying not to wake Castiel. He shuffled slightly, but otherwise he remained asleep. Sophia pulled on her underwear that were strewn on the floor, and then slipped into a strapless green dress with a gold belt. She grabbed his pants from the floor and went out into the living room to get his shirt. She went to the bathroom and dropped the clothes in the washing machine. While she was in the room, she dug through a box in the linen closet, retrieving some of her ex-husband's clothes. She figured Castiel would fit in them. After folding the clothes into neat little bundles and stacking them on the dresser, Sophia decided to go prepare breakfast.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, a gasp escaped her. Sitting on her counter, holding a long silver blade was a woman. She had auburn hair and a coy smile. Upon seeing Sophia, she slid off the counter, extending the blade towards Sophia.

"Hey, neighbour," said the woman. Sophia backed towards the door, recognizing the woman as April, one of the other tenants in the building. "I heard you had a party last night. So did I. Only, the guest of honor never showed up. You had him in bed with you. Honestly, Sophia, I never took you for the type."

"April, put the knife down," said Sophia cautiously, her hand reaching for the knob. April pounced, pressing Sophia against the door. The blade nicked her neck. Sophia wanted to call out to Castiel, but she figured April would kill her before the first syllable passed her lips. "April, please. I don't know what you mean."

"Of course not. You're just a human. You don't realize who's sleeping in your bed," said April. April grabbed a roll of duct tape from a shelf near the door, cutting a length and slapping it over Sophia's mouth. She shoved her into one of the chairs, binding her hands and feet to the chair with the duct tape. She gave Sophia a gloating smile. "You see, Castiel isn't what you think he is. He's not just a poor, sweet, homeless little human. He's the reason all of the angels have been cast down onto your wretched little planet. He used to be one of the most respected soldiers in all of heaven's armies. But then he became enamoured with humanity. Now, I need dearest Castiel to answer a few questions. Since you took away my opportunity to pull the rug out from under him, I'm gonna give you a new slice every time he doesn't tell me the truth. Sound good?"

Sophia tried to scream for Castiel through the duct tape, but April cut her off with a sharp blow to the ribs. April whirled her head around and listened. When no one answered Sophia's brief outburst, April turned back to her.

"See? It's pointless. Now, we have a bit of waiting to do," said April, sliding back onto the counter and flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Hey, you went out grocery shopping? Mind if I?"

April reached up towards one of Sophia's cupboards. Sophia glared at her, and April chuckled. She pulled the cupboard open and looked through the rows of boxes. April clicked her tongue and pulled out a box of Oreo's. Sophia continued to glare while April ripped open the box and pulled out an Oreo. She chewed slowly, a satisfied look on her face. After a moment, she leaned forward, another cookie in her hand.

"You wanna know why April always talked to you?" asked April. Honestly, Sophia could care less the reason why her neighbour, who turned out to be some psycho and not her neighbour at all, deigned to speak to her. Sophia continued to strain against her bonds. April rolled her eyes, but spoke anyways. "She felt sorry for you. That's not me talking, I can see everything the way April did. She thought you were pitiful. When you told her that your husband had cheated on you, she secretly knew that it was always just a matter of time. No one can be happy with you. You corrupt everything. You can't even hold down a job, you rely on those miserable brats just to be able to fill the cupboards."

Sophia's face flushed, and April cocked her head curiously. A lump grew in Sophia's throat, tears prickling her eyes. April merely laughed. Or rather, the thing that was masquerading as April laughed. Sophia figured that something fishy was up; what with the few tip-offs Cas had given the previous night. Something very bad and very dangerous, and, most likely, something deadly was going to happen. More likely than not, Cas would tell April anything she wanted to know, then April… the thing pretending to be April would kill her. Cas too, unless she had other plans for him. And there was nothing Sophia could do. April… the thing… smiled, a malicious laugh escaping her.

"Looks like I found your weak spot. Those damn small fry. Hey, aren't you gonna be playing Mommy to another one soon? Well, that was the plan, anyways," said April. A voice came from behind the kitchen door. Sophia's head turned, and she yelled through the tape. This time, April didn't stop her. The door opened and Cas stepped through, wearing the plaid button-up and scuffed jeans that Sophia had left for him. He looked from Sophia to April, a look of anger spreading across his features. April made a sarcastic pouty face. "Aww, what? Are you angry because I tied up your new fwend?"

"Who sent you?" asked Cas. April smirked briefly before sliding off the counter and picking up the knife. Cas' expression morphed into one of surprise. "Where did you get that?"

"Ah, ah, ah. I think _I'm _the one who gets to ask the questions from here on out, don't you?" asked April. She grabbed a handful of Sophia's hair and pressed the knife to her throat. Cas held out his hands, almost in a pleading way. "Now, you're gonna tell me how to undo the spell you cast and then we can all be on our merry way. Sound good."

"I don't know, I swear," said Cas, giving Sophia a brief apologetic look. "Leave her out of this, whoever you are. She's just a kind, innocent human. She has no part in this."

"What, you'd rather take the blade yourself?" asked April. Cas didn't respond except to look April in the eyes and take on a defensive stance. April rolled her eyes. "You angels, always so self-righteous."

With that, April slashed at Cas. Cas ducked, getting only a graze on his cheek. What happened next was all a blur. One minute, Sophia was watching her neighbour slash at Cas, with Cas very narrowly escaping a fatal blow with every swing. The next, two men busted down the door, one tall, and one with a very angry look on his face. Before Sophia knew it, the Ken doll had rammed a knife in April's chest. Sophia screamed through the tape another time, merely in shock. Cas knelt and tore the duct tape from her mouth. The giant sliced the bonds on her wrists and ankles. Cas took her hands and helped her rise to her feet. Looking down at April's corpse, Sophia felt light-headed. Her knees nearly buckled, but for Cas keeping her steady.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen to you," said Cas. Sophia couldn't speak. She drew deep breaths and barely resisted the urge to burst into tears. If it were just Cas, she wouldn't care, but the two strangers were making her more than nervous. "Um, Dean, Sam, this is Sophia Bradley. She gave me a place to rest and helped with one of my injuries. Sophia, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. They're the men I told you about, the ones who were like my brothers."

"H…Hey," said Sophia, giving a weak wave. The men waved back. She looked down at April's body again and a strangled noise escaped her throat. "Are you… Are you gonna leave her there?"

"No, I imagine they'll burn her and then clean up the blood," said Cas. Sophia paled, the blood draining from her face. The three men grew concerned. "Are you alright?"

Sophia meant to say that, yes, she was fine, but nothing came out. She felt a flash of heat, and black spots danced across her vision. She took an awkward step backwards and heard an almost inaudible splash. Upon turning to see what it was, she realized she'd accidentally treaded in April's blood. That was the final straw. The spots returned, only in greater numbers. They grew until they engulfed her entire field of vision. She barely felt herself hit the ground before unconsciousness took hold of her.


End file.
